


Fire and Blood

by WriterWolfe618



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Everybody Lives, F/M, Happy Ending, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jonerys Week 2018, Maester POV, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWolfe618/pseuds/WriterWolfe618
Summary: The true story behind the victory of King Rhaegar Targaryen, as well as the legacy he left behind.





	Fire and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Jonerys Week Day 2: House Targaryen.
> 
> This is an alternate universe where Rhaegar won, and everybody is happy for the most part. This is a happy story for the sake of being happy, regardless of how this actually would have happened.

While the stories of King Rhaegar's reign are filled with tales of loyalty and triumph, the truth behind the songs paint a different picture. It must be said that the truth is by no means sinister in any way, but history was written in a way that could only benefit instead of harm. However, now that the king has fallen ill, and his children have made their way back to Kings Landing from their prospective homes, King Rhaegar has asked that I scribe down the true events of the Rebellion and the many years after so that House Targaryen may remember who their allies truly were. This might be my greatest work, but like the truth it will tell, it must remain silent.

History says that during the Siege of Storm's End, Lord Mace Tyrell sent his bannerman, Lord Randyll Tarly, and a large force of cavalry to assist Prince Rhaegar and the loyalist army at the Trident. It was thanks to this aid, and the help of Lord Tarly himself, that Prince Rhaegar was able to defeat Lord Robert Baratheon and the rebel army. The truth of the matter was that Lord Tyrell gave no such order, and it was Randyll Tarly who disobeyed his liege lord to keep his loyalty the royal family. However in a surprisingly humble mood, even more surprising for those who knew him, Lord Tarly kept up the lie that he was sent on orders by Lord Tyrell, and only many years later did he admit that his aid was of his own choice. Nevertheless, the rebellion ended with Robert Baratheon defeated upon the banks of the Trident. Prince Rhaegar rewarded Lord Tyrell with a betrothal between his son Aegon and the Lady Margaery, and gave Lord Tarly a seat on the small council.

Wasting no time, Prince Rhaegar sent the recently surrendered Lord Eddard Stark and the loyal Ser Barristan Selmy on an at the time secret mission to Dorne. Westeros would learn later that they traveled to the Tower of Joy to deliver the news to Queen Lyanna and the Kingsguard. It was Barristan's presence and a letter from Prince Rhaegar that finally moved the three Kingsguard, and thanks to their swift actions, Prince Jaehaerys was born safely in Starfall, with his mother surviving the birth. Ned Stark was shocked to say the least, but upon hearing the truth of the matter, that there was no kidnapping, and Lyanna and Rhaegar were married with Elia's consent, he became one of House Targaryen's loyal supporters.

Unfortunately, the truth behind Prince Rhaegar's capture of Kings Landing had no gilded embellishments. Now completely lost to his paranoia, King Aerys prepared to bathe the city in wildfire to spite his son, who he believed had betrayed him. It was thanks to the quick actions of Ser Jaime Lannister that the Mad King was subdued and his orders were not carried out. Unfortunately, House Lannister's loyalty to the royal family ended with Ser Jaime. In a desperate attempt to make his daughter, Cersei, the queen, Tywin Lannister sent Amory Lorch and Gregor Clegane to kill Elia Martell and her children. Thankfully, once again Ser Jaime proved loyal, and was close enough to fight off the men. He managed to kill Ser Gregor, but lost his left hand in the fight, and hold Ser Amory at bay with a bleeding stump before Gold Cloaks came and arrested him. Prince Rhaegar entered his city and quietly deposed his father, who lived out the rest of his days in exiled comfort in the Red Keep, where he died in his sleep.

After hearing the confession of Amory Lorch, the now King Rhaegar had both Lord Tywin and Grand Maester Pycelle executed for treason. Lordship of the Westerlands passed down to Tyrion Lannister, per Ser Jaime's request, and he has continued to prove a loyal ally to the crown, and a friend to the family of House Targaryen. Cersei Lannister was married off to a lesser house in the Westerlands, and even to this day has not spoken or seen either of her brothers since their father's execution. In a surprising move, Robert Baratheon was not executed, but rather sent to the Wall, where he remains to this day. Neither Lord Stark or Lord Arryn were punished for their actions in the rebellion, as King Rhaegar viewed them as just if only misinformed. House Tully was however punished for their blatant greed and ambition. Both of Hoster Tully's daughters had their marriages annulled and were sent to join the Faith, and he himself was sent to the Wall. Upon reaffirming his fealty, Lord Edmure Tully was reinstated as the Lord of the Riverlands, and his bastard son Robb was legitimized and named as his heir. The truth of the matter was that Robb was the son of Ned Stark and Catelyn Tully. He does view Edmure as his father, but his relationship with Lord Stark is a warm one. Ned Stark married the Lady Ashara Dayne, and their children view Robb as a brother as well, at least in secret.

After four years had passed, House Targaryen visited Sunspear and House Martell. During the welcoming feast, the betrothal between Prince Viserys and Princess Arianne was announced. I later found out another betrothal was to be announced, between Quentyn and Daenerys, but the young Prince Jaehaerys became violently ill right before an announcement could be made. Naturally, blame fell upon the Red Viper, who had made no attempt to hide his scorn and hatred towards Queen Lyanna, Rhaegar, or their son, but in this case he was innocent. The blame fell upon a minor lord of the Vale, a Petyr Baelish, who had used the opportunity as some sick way of creating chaos between the Crown and Dorne. Still, even to this day Crown Prince Aegon can still remember the smirk on Oberyn's face as his brother fell from the table, and has still not even attempted to forgive him or Dorne, and neither has Elia or Rhaenys. After a few days of worry, and secret plans between Rhaegar and his wives, Prince Jaehaerys recovered from the attempt on his life. King Rhaegar than made the startling announcement that Prince Jaehaerys and Princess Daenerys were betrothed, and that Princess Rhaenys was betrothed to Torrhen Stark, the son of Ned Stark and Ashara Dayne. Dorne could do nothing but accept the changes and bow to House Targaryen once more.

The rest of the childhood of Rhaegar's children passed rather peacefully, apart from a few eventfull occurances. Benjen Stark became a Knight of the Kingsguard to replace the fallen Jonothor Darry. The Greyjoy Rebellion was quickly put down, and Victarion Greyjoy was sworn in as the Lord of the Iron Islands in thanks for his loyalty to the crown. House Targaryen celebrated the birth of Visenya Targaryen, the daughter and last child between Queen Lyanna and King Rhaegar. It was highly suspected that Aegon and Jaehaerys would grow up to become bitter enemies, but fortunately for the realm, the opposite happened and they grew up as brothers. Even with Jae's fostering in the North, the two brothers maintained close contact with each other.

Finally, when they reached their sixteenth nameday, Aegon, Rhaenys, and Jaehaerys all married their betrothed. Each marriage was done in the Sept of Baelor, but both Rhaenys and Jaehaerys also said their vows with Torrhen and Daenerys on the Isle of Faces in front of the weirwood tree that Rhaegar and Lyanna said their vows under as well. Each of these unions were blessed with children rather quickly, and is listed out below. They were also quite blessed with the hatching of three dragon eggs that were given to them at birth.

With each passing night, good King Rhaegar's health diminishes. Fortunately, the realm is secure and peaceful, with Crown Prince Aegon ready to assume his father's mantle, and for his loyal brother Jaehaerys to don the badge of the Hand of the King. The actions of King Rhaegar may be scrutinized till the end of days, but it is without a doubt that he has secured the reign of House Targaryen for centuries to come.

Aegon Targaryen and Margaery Tyrell = Daeron Targaryen (300 A.C.)  
Jaehaerys Targaryen and Daenerys Targaryen = Aemon and Alysanne Targaryen (301 A.C.)  
Rhaenys Targaryen and Torrhen Stark = Cregan Stark (300 A.C.), Nymeria Stark (302 A.C.)

Written by,  
Samwell Tarly, Maester to Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen of Summerhall

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a second chapter from the point of view of Rhaegar's children as they take on the responsibility of ruling as well as the threats that are coming.


End file.
